Gefesselt
by SweetShadowAngel
Summary: Wir brauchen dringend Geld. Also seht zu, dass ihr an welches kommt!“ Faye ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. "Wie denn? Es gibt niemanden auf den ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist.“ Jet seufzte. "Dann sucht euch nen anderen Job."


[bGefesselt - oder auch: Der unstillbare Hunger nach gebratenem Schweinefleisch[/b

Das erste Mal seit langem hab ich mal wieder was geschrieben und heraus kam meine erste Cowboy Bebop Fanfic. Die Idee zu dieser Story hatte ich, als ich mal wieder einen meiner absoluten Lieblingsfilme (Irgendwann in Mexiko) gesehen habe. Also ist diese Idee nicht vollständig auf meinem Mist gewachsen, ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr Spaß damit habt. Das ganze war von Anfang an als One Shot geplant und ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie so lang wird. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir ja auch einen Kommi. wäre sehr dankbar dafür

**Gefesselt - oder auch: Der unstillbare Hunger nach gebratenem Schweinefleisch**

**Dienstag, 18. Juli 2071, 17:42 Uhr, Bebop:**

Langeweile. Dieses eine Wort reichte aus, um die Stimmung an Bord der Bebop zu beschreiben. Seit einer Woche passierte rein gar nichts.

Die einzige, die in irgendeiner Weise Spaß hatte war Ed. Der Rotschopf saß vor ihrem Computer und hämmerte wie wild auf die Tasten. Ab und zu gab sie seltsame Geräusche von sich, doch das war inzwischen schon so normal, dass es eigentlich niemand mehr wahrnahm.

Jet Black hatte seine rose Schürze umgebunden, stand in der Küche und schwenkte den Inhalt eines Woks über dem Herd hin und her.

Ein lag in einer Ecke und beobachtete wie das Essen hochflog und wieder in die Pfanne fiel. Vielleicht wartete er darauf, dass etwas daneben ging. Aber selbst wenn, wahrscheinlich war sogar er zu unmotiviert um aufzustehen und das heruntergefallene Essen zu verschlingen.

Faye lag auf dem Sofa und starrte kopfüber auf den Fernseher. Noch lief Werbung, aber danach würde Big Shots anfangen. Vielleicht gab es dann endlich mal wieder etwas zu tun.

Spike saß ihr gegenüber. Die Arme über der Lehne hängend und die Füße auf dem Tisch rauchte er eine Zigarette nach der anderen.

Die letzte Verbraucherinformation war zu Ende und es ertönte der bekannte Jingle von Big Shots.

„Hideeho, Amigos! Herzlich Willkommen zur einzigen interstellaren Kopfgeldjägershow! Na habt ihr uns vermisst?", fragte ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, mit Cowboyhut. Die Kamera schwenkte zu der Blondine mit der weiten Bluse. „Aber natürlich haben sie das, denn mit uns läuft alles noch viel besser!" Sie zwinkerte in die Kamera. „Dann sag doch mal, Judy, was steht denn heute auf der Speisekarte?" – „Nun also ehrlich gesagt... Nichts." – „WAS? Himmel, das geht nun schon seit einer Woche so. Man sollte meinen, dass es keine bösen Buben mehr gibt. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit unserer restlichen Sendezeit?" – „Kein Problem, Punch, ich hab eine Überraschung für euch!" Die Frau grinste geheimnissvoll und stellte sich vor einen roten Vorhang. „Eine Überraschung? Nun, jetzt bin ich aber ganz schön neugierig, also spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter!" – „Also gut, macht euch auf was gefasst, hier kommt... Marty de Lousion!"

Sie zog an einer Kordel und der Vorhang wurde zur Seite gezogen. Das Bild zeigte nun einen Mann, der auf einem Barhocker saß. Er war klein und so dünn, dass es einen wunderte, dass er sich überhaupt auf dem Stuhl halten konnte. Das kurze schwarze Haar stand wild in alle Richtungen ab und er schaute durch zwei dicke Brillengläser zwischen den beiden Moderatoren hin und her. „Ja, und wer ist das?", fragte nun Punch seine Kollegin. „Marty ist ein Kopfgeldjäger und er hat sich bereit erklärt uns in dieser schwierigen Zeit zu helfen." Sie lächelte und legte einen Arm um den Gast.

„Der und Kopfgeldjäger?", fragte Faye ungläubig. „Heutzutage darf sich wirklich jeder so nennen..", war Spikes Kommentar.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Liebes. Wie soll uns denn ein Kopfgeldjäger helfen?" – „Ganz einfach: Solange auf den Straßen nichts los ist, haben wir ein neues Sendeformat, um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben." Die Blonde küsste den „Kopfgeldjäger" auf die Wange und zwinkerte erneut in die Kamera. „Aha! Ich glaube so langsam verstehe ich worauf du hinauswillst. Dann sag doch mal, unter welchen Namen läuft das ganze?" – „Wir nennen es: Anekdoten eines Kopfgeldjägers! Und Marty ist unser erster Gast und erzählt uns eine Geschichte aus seiner langjährigen Laufbahn als Kopfgeldjäger." – „Na dann leg mal los, Junge!" – „Ähm.. also..", stotterte der Angesprochene und rutschte nervös auf dem Hocker hin und her.

Plötzlich ging der Fernseher aus. „HEY!", riefen Faye und Spike aufgebracht und sahen Jet an, der das Gerät ausgeschaltet hatte. „Schluss mit diesem Schwachsinn. Anstatt hier rumzuhängen und in die Glotze zu starren solltet ihr lieber mal dafür sorgen, dass wieder Geld in die Kasse kommt! Hier euer essen.." Genervt stellte er eine große Schüssel auf den Tisch. „Reg dich wieder ab, Jet. Du hast es doch selbst gehört: Es gibt einfach nichts zu tun.", sagte Spike und fing an, sich etwas von dem Essen auf einen Teller zu füllen. Er sah alles andere als begeistert aus.

„Verdammt noch mal, Jet! Kannst du nicht mal was anderes kochen als diese widerlichen Instantnudeln? Wie lange essen wir dieses verfluchte Zeug schon?", maulte Faye und sprach damit das aus, was Spike nur dachte. „Schnauze und essen. Wir haben nun mal nichts anderes. Noch ein paar Tage und ihr würdet euch darum reißen ein paar von diesen Nudeln zu bekommen. Dann sind unsere Vorräte nämlich restlos aufgebraucht. Was ist mit dir, Ed? Willst du nichts essen?" „KEINE ZEEEEEEEIT!", rief das Mädchen als Antwort und hämmerte weiter auf den Tasten ihres Computers herum.

Noch einmal sah Spike auf die trockenen Teigwaren auf seinem Teller, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schlang sie mit einem Mal herunter. Faye, die dieses Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, kommentierte das ganze mit einem: „Mir wird gleich schlecht, ich verzichte." und stellte ihren Teller wieder auf den Tisch. „Mach was du willst. Du könntest ja auch endlich mal selber dafür sorgen, dass du was zu beißen bekommst, anstatt dich immer von uns durchfüttern zu lassen!", meckerte Jet und sah Faye kritisch an. „Woer rescht hat, hat er rescht", stimmte Spike dem Älteren zu, während er dabei war eine weitere Portion zu verschlingen. Abrupt stand Faye auf und verschränkte die Arme über ihrem Kopf. „Na toll! Und schon habt ihr zwei euch wieder gegen mich verschworen, vielen Dank!" Wütend funkelte sie die beiden Männer an.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Faye.", sagte Jet ruhig, „Alles was wir wollen ist, dass du dich finanziell beteiligst, wenn du hier leben und essen willst." Fayes Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Ich hab euch immer was von meinem Gewinn abgegeben!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Ja, fragst sich nur wie viel. Fünf Prozent? Und den Rest hast du im Casino zum Fenster rausgeworfen. Sag mal, willst du das wirklich nicht essen?", sagte Spike und deutete auf ihren Teller. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Er fasste das als ein nein auf und machte sich daran, die dritte Portion zu vertilgen. „Wie auch immer. Wir brauchen dringend Geld. Also seht zu, dass ihr an welches kommt!" Faye ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. „Wie denn? Es gibt niemanden auf den ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist." Jet seufzte. „Dann sucht euch nen anderen Job. Kellnern oder Schuhe putzen oder was–weiß-ich. Hauptsache ihr hängt hier nicht den ganzen Tag rum!!" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden. „Kellnern?" Ungläubig starrte Spike seinen Freund an. „Das war doch wohl gerade nen Witz, oder?" Der Blick, den Jet ihm in diesem Moment zuwarf, ließ keine Zweifel mehr offen: Das war sein voller Ernst!

„GEEEEEEEEFUNDEEEEEEEEEN!!!!" Verwundert sahen die drei Erwachsenen zu Ed. „Was hast du gefunden?", fragte Faye. „Arbeit für euch!" Das Mädchen grinste und hielt ihnen den Laptop vor die Nase. Auf dem Bildschirm waren zwei Männer zu sehen. Einer hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und einen Schnurrbart. Dem anderen gingen die dunkelbraunen Haare bis zu den Schultern. Am Hals konnte man ein Tattoo erkennen, das wohl eine Rose darstellen sollte. „Gary Xidorn und Johnny Blust, beide dreißig Jahre alt. Fünf Millionen Woolong für jeden.", las Jet vor. „Na also, da habt ihr euren Job." Erwartungsvoll sah er die beiden Kopfgeldjäger an.

„Findest du das nicht etwas seltsam? Fünf Millionen und keine Rede von ihnen bei Big Shots?", stellte Faye fest. Der Ältere verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ist doch gar nicht so ungewöhnlich. Das Kopfgeld wurde von einem Privatmann ausgesetzt und nicht von der ISSP, die werden häufig nicht bei Big Shots erwähnt."

„Also dann..", fing Spike an und stand auf, „.. auf geht's!" – „Moment mal, willst du wirklich gehen?", rief Faye. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll schon passieren? Die sehen nicht so aus als hätten sie viel auf dem Kasten. Ich schnapp mir jetzt auf jeden Fall diesen Gary Irgendwie, du kannst ja weiter hier rumhängen und Löcher in die Decke starren." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich in Bewegung. „Ha, von wegen! Ich wette mit dir, dass ich mir den anderen schnappe bevor du deinen überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommst. Aber vielleicht bin ich ja so nett und helfe dir dann bei der Suche." Faye grinste siegessicher. Spike zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus..." Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gleitern.

„Endlich..." Jet lächelte erleichtert. „Mmmmmmh, das war... LECKER!!!" Sein Blick fiel auf Ed, die gerade ihren Kopf aus der Schüssel mit den Nudeln hervorzog. Dann sprang sie auf und rannte mit ausgebreiteten Armen durch das Schiff. Jet schüttelte kurz den Kopf, seufzte einmal und nahm dann das benutze Geschirr mit in die Küche, um es abzuwaschen.

**Dienstag, 18. Juli 2071, 19:15 Uhr, ein billiges Restaurant irgendwo auf dem Mars:**

Johnny Blust zu finden erinnerte Faye daran, eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen. Sie wusste nichts über ihn, außer seinem Namen und das Kopfgeld, das auf ihn ausgesetzt war. Sie wusste nicht einmal , warum er überhaupt gesucht wurde. Und vor allem wusste sie nicht, ob sich der Typ überhaupt auf dem Mars aufhielt.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und bestellte sich etwas zu trinken. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Typ jetzt zufällig in dieses Restaurant kam und ihr direkt in die Arme lief? 0,000001 Prozent. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Sie bräuchte eine Menge Glück. Und Glück war etwas, das im Leben von Faye Valentine noch nie viel Platz gehabt hatte. Das einzige, was sie aufmunterte war die Tatsache, dass es Spike wahrscheinlich genau so ging. Also würde sie wenigstens nicht allein mit leeren Händen auf die Bebop zurückkehren.

Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck von ihrer Cola, legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch und stand dann auf. Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen und das Lokal verlassen, als jemand von draußen eintrat. Das erste was ihr auffiel war die verwaschene Jeans, die der Mann trug. Die Weste war aus schwarzem Leder und hatte schon mehrere Löcher. Die braunen Haare hatte er zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er lächelte sie kurz an und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Hals und ein Tattoo in Form einer Rose.

Moment... Lange braune Haare? Rosentattoo am Hals?

„Faye, heute scheint dein Glückstag zu sein.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und ging dann zurück in das Lokal.

**Dienstag, 18. Juli 2071, 19:15 Uhr, auf den Straßen des Mars:**

„Komm schon raus und zeig dich..", murmelte Spike vor sich hin und schlenderte durch die Einkaufstraße. Er sah alle möglichen Leute, doch niemand passte auch nur annähernd zu der Beschreibung von Gary Xidorn. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen in dieser überfüllten Einkaufsmeile zu suchen. Allerdings sah dieser Gary nicht so aus, als wäre er schlau genug sich zu verstecken, wenn ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt war. Die meisten glaubten, dass es sicherer war sich zwischen vielen Menschen zu verstecken, doch das war nur bedingt richtig. Die Suche dauerte zwar meistens länger, aber im Endeffekt konnte man sie immer aufspüren.

Natürlich brauchte man auch etwas Glück dazu. Das wäre auch jetzt nicht schlecht, dachte sich Spike. Es war ihm schon oft passiert, dass ihm die Leute direkt in die Arme liefen und er sich eine Menge Sucherei sparen konnte. Heute allerdings, so schien es ihm, konnte er sich darauf nicht verlassen. Unweigerlich musste er an Faye denken und grinsen. Sie hatte mal wieder ihre Klappe aufgerissen und große Töne gespuckt, dabei war er sich sicher, dass sie mit ihrer Suche genauso weit wie er war. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf, sie heute Abend damit aufzuziehen.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen Stand mit Tacos. Dort stand ein etwas dickerer Mann, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und Schnurrbart. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Als er gerade in seinen Taco beißen wollte, sprach Spike ihn an: „Entschuldigung? Sind Sie Gary Xidorn?" Der Mann sah sein Gegenüber böse an. „Wer will das wissen?", fragte er unhöflich. „Ach.. nur ein einfacher Kopfgeldjäger", antwortete Spike. „Ko... Kopfgeldjäger?" Der Mann riss seine Augen auf und ließ den Taco fallen. Spike sah dem Essen mitleidig hinterher und seufzte. „So eine Verschwendung.." Dann wand er sich wieder dem Mann zu. „Also? Können wir dann?", fragte er und hielt dem Schnurrbartträger die Hand hin. Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Na los, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", sagte Spike genervt. Doch Gary dachte nicht daran mit dem Kopfgeldjäger mitzugehen. Innerhalb dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er Spike gegen den Tacostand geschubst und die Flucht ergriffen. Spike, der im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht realisiert hatte, was passiert war, fluchte. „Verdammt, warum müssen sie immer wegrennen?!" Dann sprang er auf und machte sich an die Verfolgung.

**Dienstag, 18. Juli 2071, 19:34 Uhr, ein billiges Restaurant irgendwo auf dem Mars:**

Mit einem lauten Krachen gab der Tisch unter dem Gewicht des Dreißigjährigen nach und zerbrach in seine Einzelteile. Dem Mann entfuhr ein Stöhnen und er setzt sich mühsam wieder auf. Blut floss aus seiner Nase und sie schmerzte höllisch. Sicherlich war sie gebrochen. Er sah die Frau vor sich an. Sie grinste und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln.

„So, wenn du dann so weit bist, würde ich gerne gehen. Ich muss noch 'ne schöne Stange Geld abkassieren, also...", sagte Faye und zog den Mann wieder auf die Beine. „Scheiss Kopfgeldjäger!", fluchte der Mann und fing sich dafür einen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein ein. „Nimm's nicht so schwer. Immerhin kommt dir die Ehre zuteil, dich von Faye Valentine schnappen zu lassen, also freu dich darüber.", trällerte sie. Seit sie dabei war diesen Typen aufzumischen, hatte sie unbeschreiblich gute Laune. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was ihr die ganzen letzten Tage gefehlt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie endlich einmal Glück gehabt und sie freute sich schon auf das dumme Gesicht von Spike, wenn sie mit den fünf Millionen Woolong vor ihm angeben konnte.

Sie lächelte. Und merkwürdigerweise lächelte der Typ den sie immer noch gepackt hatte auch. Noch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, was denn so lustig sei, spürte sie einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Sie nahm noch den Geruch von gebratenem Schweinefleisch war, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum und sie wurde bewusstlos.

**Dienstag, 18. Juli 2071, 19:28 Uhr, auf den Straßen des Mars:**

„Jetzt bleib endlich stehen!!", rief Spike, doch der Mann hörte nicht auf ihn. Obwohl er nicht sonderlich schlank war, hatte er ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf. Spike gab es nur ungern zu, aber so langsam ging ihm die Puste aus. Was eine Woche auf der Bebop rumhängen doch ausmachte. Trotzdem brauchte dieser Typ nicht denken, dass er ihm davonkommen würde. Er spürte bereits die Scheine zwischen seinen Fingern. Unweigerlich machte sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er daran dachte wie er mit den Scheinen vor Fayes Gesicht hin und her wedeln würde.

Sie waren inzwischen schon weit von den Einkaufsstraßen entfernt und trafen deshalb nur noch selten andere Menschen. Sein Opfer hatte sich anscheindend einen Plan überlegt: Er versuchte ihn in den engen Seitenstraßen abzuhängen, indem er Haken schlug wie ein Hase.

„Ein verdammt fetter Hase...", murmelte Spike.

Er bog erneut nach rechts ab und musste dann unweigerlich Grinsen, als er in das geschockte Gesicht von Gary Xidorn blickte. Der Typ war geradewegs in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Spike richtete seine Waffe auf den Mann und sah ihn etwas tadelnd an. „Die ganze Lauferei hätten wir uns auch sparen können. Kommst du jetzt endlich mit oder muss ich erst wirklich ungemütlich werden?"

Betrübt sah der Mann auf den Boden und hob die Hände hoch. Spike grinste. Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Scheppern. Spike fuhr herum und erblickte ein paar umgefallene Mülltonnen. Auf ihnen stolzierte eine weiße Katze und blickte ihn verwundert an. „Oh Mann.. du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt..." Dann fiel ihm Gary Xidorn wieder ein. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen und nach ihm sehen, als er spürte wie ein schwerer Gegenstand gegen seine Stirn prallte. Dann brach er zusammen.

**Dienstag, 18. Juli 2071, 19:44 Uhr, die Küche eines billigen Restaurants irgendwo auf dem Mars:**

„Du kriegst auch nichts von alleine gebacken, du Vollidiot!" Der dicke Mann sah den Langhaarigen wütend an. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine Schürze – zumindest waren sie einmal weiß, jetzt waren sie voll von Fettflecken und sonstigem Dreck. In der Hand hielt er eine Bratpfanne. Er griff nach einem Handtuch, das auf einer der Ablageflächen lag und wischte über ihren Boden. Eine Ecke färbte sich rot, dann warf er das Stück Stoff seinem Angestellten zu, damit dieser seine blutende Nase stillen konnte.

„Sorry, Boss. Aber sie war wirklich stark...", versuchte sich Johnny Blust herauszureden, allerdings ohne Erfolg. „Lässt sich von einer Frau fertig machen, ich glaub's nicht...", schimpfte der Koch weiter, stellte die gesäuberte Pfanne auf den Herd und fügte einen Spritzer Olivenöl hinzu. „Schleppt mir hier einfach 'nen Kopfgeldjäger an. Sowas kann ich nicht gebrauchen, klar?!" Der Angesprochene sah auf den Boden. „Aber ich hab sie doch gar nicht..", fing er an, brach aber ab als er das Schlachtermesser sah, mit dem sein Boss gerade ein Stück Fleisch in kleine Streifen schnitt. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragte er stattdessen und deutete auf Faye, die vor ihm auf den dreckigen Fliesen lag.

Der Koch warf einen Blick auf die Kopfgeldjägerin und schien nachzudenken. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür vom Hintereingang und ein Mann trat ein. „Ah, Gary! Na endlich! Du bist spät dran, ich...", fing der Koch an, stockte aber als er erkannte, dass der Angesprochene nicht alleine war. Über seiner Schulter hing ein weiter Mann: schlank, braune lockige Haare mit dunkelblauer Hose und Jackett. „Sorry, Boss, aber dieser Kopfgeldjäger hat mich verfolgt und..." – „KOPFGELDJÄGER?!?!", schrie der Mann mit der Schürze aufgebracht. „SAGT MAL SEID IHR ZWEI JETZT VOLLKOMMEN VERBLÖDET?! BIN ICH EIN ASYLHEIM FÜR KOPFGELDJÄGER ODER WAS?!"

Gary verstand den Ärger seines Chefs nicht und sah zu Johnny. Dieser deutete zu der Frau, die auf dem Boden lag. „Oh..", sagte er nur und ließ Spike neben Faye auf den Boden fallen. Ihr Boss murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und warf die geschnittenen Fleischstreifen in die Pfanne. Auf einmal regte sich der Mann auf dem Boden. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und fing an zu schnuppern. Offenbar hatte ihn der Bratenduft geweckt. Dieser Zustand war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer, denn sofort hatte Gary reagiert und den Kopfgeldjäger erneut niedergeschlagen. Mit einem Stöhnen fiel Spike wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Von dem Geräusch wurde der Koch wieder auf seine beiden Handlanger und sein Problem aufmerksam. „Mir ist scheissegal, was ihr mit den beiden anstellt. Seht einfach nur zu, dass ihr sie von hier wegeschafft!" Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen sich ratlos an. Sie hatten keine Idee was sie mit den Kopfgeldjägern anfangen sollten und rührten sich nicht von der Stelle. Dies bemerkte auch ihr Boss, der dadurch noch mehr in Rage geriet. „SCHAFFT SIE SOFORT HIER WEG HAB ICH GESAGT!!", brüllte er und schwang dabei bedrohlich mit dem Schlachtermesser hin und her. Die Männer lösten sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, schnappten sich Faye und Spike und verließen dann durch den Hintereingang die Küche.

**Mittwoch, 19. Juli 2071, 07:52 Uhr, ein unbekannter Ort auf einem unbekanntem Planeten:**

Als Faye aufwachte, war das erste was sie feststellte, dass sie tierische Kopfschmerzen hatte. Langsam versuchte sie die Augen aufzumachen, musste sie jedoch sofort wieder schließen, da sie von der Sonne geblendet wurde. Es war heiß. Es war verdammt heißt. Ihre Finger tasteten den Boden ab. Was sie spürte war Sand. Sie fasste zusammen: Sonne, Hitze, Sand. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte befand sie sich in einer Wüste. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann rollte sie sich auf die linke Seite. Wieder öffnete sie die Augen und sie sah, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine riesige Sandlandschaft.

Sie schloss wieder die Augen und dachte über die Situation nach. Sie befand sich in einer gottverlassen Wüste, hatte nichts zu trinken und vermutlich weder eine Waffe noch ein Schiff. Toll, ganz toll. Und alles nur, weil sie sich von so einem schmierigen Gauner hatte überwältigen lassen. „Das hast du ja wieder super hingekriegt, Faye Valentine.", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Schnarchen. Sie drehte sich sofort auf die andere Seite und blickte in das Gesicht von... „SPIKE!"

Hatte er gerade seinen Namen gehört? Wie spät war es wohl? Und wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er gähnte einmal herzhaft, dann öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt Faye an. „Nanu? Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?", fragte er verwundert. Dann bemerkte er, dass sich unter ihm Sand befand und setzt sich auf. Dabei hörte er ein leises Klirren und spürte einen leichten Zug an seinem linken Handgelenk. Nun tat es Faye ihm gleich und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Er hob seinen linken Arm und sein Blick fiel auf sein Handgelenk. Dort befand sich ein Metallring, der es wie ein Armband umschloss. Daran war eine Kette befestigt. Er verfolgte den Weg der Kette, bis sie an einem weiteren Metallring endete. Und dieses Ende befand sich nirgendwo anders als...

„Scheisse...", sagte Faye und Spike nickte nur. Sie hatte seinen Blick verfolgt und hatte nun auch das Armband an ihrem rechten Handgelenk entdeckt. Wieder fasste sie in Gedanken die Situation zusammen: Sie war in einer Wüste. Sie hatte nichts zu trinken. Weder eine Waffe noch ein Schiff. Und sie war mit Spike aneinandergekettet. Wieder einmal hatte sie das Glück auf allen Ebenen verlassen.

**Mittwoch, 19. Juli 2071, 08:15 Uhr, Bebop:**

Jet saß auf dem Sofa, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. „Hast du sie immer nicht?", fragte er ruhig, aber bestimmt. Ed tauchte vor ihn auf und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Neeeeeeein. Keine Spur von Spike und Faye-Faye.", seufzte sie und ließ sich mit ihrem Computer auf den Tisch fallen. „Wo können sie nur sein?", fragte Ed, dann setzt sie sich wieder auf und hämmerte auf den Tasten herum. „ZEIGT EUCH, ZEIGT EUCH, ZEEEEEEEIGT EUCH!!!" Jets Mundwinkel zuckten nervös. Dass die beiden gestern Abend noch nicht wiedergekommen waren, als er sich schlafen gelegt hatte, das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Vor allem für Faye nicht. Die verschwand manchmal tagelang und verprasste ihr Geld auf irgendwelche Rennstrecken oder in den Casinos. Aber als heute Morgen auch von Spike keine Spur zu sehen war, kam ihm das mehr als seltsam vor. „Ich schwöre euch: Wenn ihr meint, das Kopfgeld alleine verprassen zu können, da habt ihr euch gewaltig geschnitten!", grummelte er. „Such weiter, Ed!" – „Aye Aye, Jet. Ed findet die beiden!", antwortete der Rotschopf.

**Mittwoch, 19. Juli 2071, 08:21 Uhr, die Wüste auf einem unbekanntem Planeten:**

Aneinandergekettet trabten Faye und Spike durch die Wüste. Die Sonne stand direkt über ihnen und brannte entsetzlich. Nicht ein Wölkchen war am Himmel zu entdecken. Obwohl Faye nicht gerade warm angezogen war, schwitzte sie entsetzlich. Sie sah zu Spike. Er hatte nicht mal seine Jacke ausgezogen. „Sag mal, ist dir nicht heißt unter dem Ding?", fragte sie ihn deshalb. Er sah sie verwundert an. „Was meinst du?" Sofort verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. „Willst du mich verarschen? Wir rennen hier durch die Wüste, es ist tierisch heiß und du hast immer noch deine Jacke an." Er sah sie an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Reine Kopfsache.", antwortete er und ging weiter. Faye blieb stehen und sah im hinterher. Das war ja wieder mal eine sehr aussagekräftige Antwort.

Sie wäre wohl noch länger stehen geblieben und hätte ihm hinterhergeguckt, wäre da nicht der kleine Umstand gewesen, dass sie noch immer aneinandergekettet waren: Denn als Spike gerade den zweiten Schritt machen wollte, wurde sie unsanft mitgezogen. „Aua, das tut weh, pass doch auf!", motzte Faye, doch er ignorierte sie und ging weiter. Beleidigt folgte sie ihm.

„Ob es einen Planeten gibt, der nur aus Wüste besteht?", fragte sie irgendwann. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab noch von keinem gehört." Spike sah sich um. In dieser Gegend gab es wirklich nichts außer Sand. Nicht einmal Kakteen oder irgendwelche Tiere. Aber das hieß wenigstens auch, dass es hier keine widerlichen Aasgeier gab, die nur darauf warteten, dass sie erschöpft zusammenbrachen und sich dann ein leckeres Mahl aus ihnen machten. Er stellte sich vor wie die Geier ihnen die Eingeweide aus dem Leib rissen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Vielleicht ließen sie mit sich verhandeln und würden Faye als erstes auffressen und wären dann so satt, dass sie kein Interesse mehr an ihm hätten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso überlegte er sich so einen Schwachsinn, hatte er nicht gerade festgestellt, dass es hier keine Geier gab?

Plötzlich gab Fayes Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich. „Ich geb es nur ungern zu, aber Jet hatte Recht...", fing sie an, „Ich wäre gerade echt froh, wenn ich ein paar von diesen scheiss Tütennudeln hätte." – „Und dazu gebratenes Schweinefleisch...", seufzte Spike, der auch nichts gegen einen kleinen Imbiss hatte. „Gebratenes Schweinefleisch? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte Faye, die gerade denselben Gedanken hatte. Spike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Mir war so, als hätte ich welches gerochen und seitdem hab ich Hunger drauf."

Er fing an in seiner Jackentasche rumzukramen und holte eine abgeknickte Zigarette hervor. Er steckte sie zwischen die Zähne und kramte weiter – ohne auf Fayes Gemecker zu achten, die sich beschwerte, weil ihre Hand dabei mitgezogen wurde – blieb jedoch erfolglos. Er hatte weder Feuerzeug noch Streichhölzer dabei. Er seufzte. Fortuna war heute definitiv nicht auf seiner Seite.

Es vergingen einige Stunden in denen sie schweigend nebeneinander herliefen. Naja, sie schwiegen nicht die ganze Zeit. Faye hatte sich anscheinend dazu auserkoren als Entertainerin fungieren zu müssen und die ganze Zeit geredet. Solange, bis er ihr Geplapper nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sie angeschrieen hatte, dass sie endlich still sein soll. Seitdem sagte sie kein Wort mehr. Einen Moment lang hatte er sich sogar gefragt, ob er sie vielleicht verletzt hatte, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass es um Faye ging. Ihr war einfach alles egal, da würde es sie doch nicht kümmern, ob er sie anschrie oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich überlegte sie sich gerade wie sie es ihm irgendwann heimzahlen könnte. Doch das krazte ihn herzlich wenig. Immerhin hatte er jetzt sein Ruhe, das war die Hauptsache.

Während er noch seinen Gedanken nachhing, erblickte Faye einen großen schwarzen Fleck am Horizont. War das etwa ein Haus? Sie hoffte inständig, dass das keine Fata Morgana war und dort hinten tatsächlich ein Haus stand. Da gab es bestimmt etwas zu trinken, ein Telefon und – was für sie momentan das wichtigste war: eine Säge oder etwas ähnliches mit dem sie sich von Spike befreien konnte. Aber bevor sie sich zu sehr freute, sollte sie erstmal sicherstellen, dass sie nicht halluzinierte. „Hey Spike!", rief sie, „Schau mal da vorne!" Der Angesprochene sah erst zu Faye und dann in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte. „Ein Haus...", murmelte er. Faye machte Freudensprünge. „Das ist unsere Rettung! Los geht's!", jubelte sie und rannte los. „Hey, warte doch mal.. autsch.. nicht so schnell.. F.. Faye!", versuchte Spike sie zu bremsen, doch es war zwecklos: Also ergab er sich und ließ sich von ihr mitziehen.

**Mittwoch, 19. Juli 2071, 12:13 Uhr, eine Bar auf einem unbekanntem Planeten:**

Vorsichtig betraten Spike und Faye die Holzhütte. Sie machte nicht gerade einen einladenden Eindruck, doch da es die einzige weit und breit war, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als hineinzugehen. Erleichtert stellten sie fest, dass die Bar klimatisiert war. Ansonsten war es fast stockdunkel. Die meisten Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt – vermutlich um die Sonne fernzuhalten. Wenn ja, dann war das Vorhaben auf jeden Fall geglückt, denn nur ein paar einzelne Strahlen schafften den Weg durch ein paar kleine Ritzen in das Innere.

Mehrere Deckenventilatoren wirbelten die kühlere, aber dennoch stickige Luft herum. Die Bar war nicht gut besucht. An einem Tisch saßen drei alte Männer und spielten Karten. In einer Ecke saß eine dunkle Gestalt, deren Gesicht man nicht erkennen konnte. Zwei weitere saßen an der Bar und musterten die beiden Kopfgeldjäger als sie durch den Raum gingen. Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf Faye, einer von ihnen pfeifte, dann grinsten sie als sie die Kette an den Handgelenken der beiden sahen. Faye grummelte etwas unverständliches als sie die Typen bemerkte, die sie mit ihren Blicken förmlich auszogen. Es war immer das Gleiche. Diese Idioten, die nie eine Frau abkriegen würden und sich an ihr aufgeilen mussten.

Sie setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tresen und warteten auf den Barkeeper. Es war ein kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze, der auf einem Zahnstocher rumkaute. „Was darf's sein?", knurrte er. „Ein Bier und... ein Glas Wasser.", sagte Spike. „Ich hoffe doch das Wasser ist für dich." Faye sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sicher nicht. Du warst endlich so schön ruhig, denkst du ich riskiere diese wohltuende Stille indem du Alkohol trinkst?" Faye verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte nichts weiter. Als der Barkeeper die Getränke brachte, fragte Spike: „Sag mal, Meister. Auf welchem Planeten sind wir hier eigentlich?" Der Mann sah ihn verwundert an, doch als er Spikes Blick sah wurde ihm klar, dass die Frage ernst gemeint war. „Taujina, wo sonst?", antwortete er genervt und kaute weiter auf dem Zahnstocher herum.

„WAS? TAUJINA?!" Fayes schrille Stimme tat Spike und allen anderen Anwesenden in den Ohren weh. „Geht das auch leiser?", fragte Spike genervt. Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. „Hast du sie noch alle? Weißt du wie weit Taujina vom Mars entfernt ist?!" Er nahm einen großen Schluck Bier. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass es so einfach ist und der Mars direkt um die Ecke liegt?" Faye war es unbegreiflich, dass er so ruhig bleiben konnte. Sie hatten kein Schiff und waren Lichtjahre von zu Hause entfernt. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen? „Kann ich mal das Telefon da drüben benutzen?", fragte Spike den Barkeeper und zeigte auf einen Apparat der hinter dem Tresen stand. Der Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, aber das Ding ist schon seit Wochen kaputt." Faye seufzte. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein..." Es konnte noch schlimmer kommen.

**Mittwoch, 19. Juli 2071, 12:45 Uhr, Bebop:**

„GUUUUUUTEN APPETIIIIIT!!!" Keine zwei Sekunden nachdem Jet die Schüssel mit Nudeln auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, schaufelte Ed sie sich schon in windeseile in den Mund. Jet saß da und nahm langsam einen Bissen nach dem anderen. Er konnte diese Nudeln nicht mehr sehen. Er sehnte sich nach einem Stück Fleisch. Ein schönes Steak. Oder ein Hummer. Auf Ganymed gab es den besten Hummer der ganzen Galaxis. Er dachte an Spike und Faye. Wahrscheinlich saßen sie grad irgendwo in einem Restaurant und stopften sich mit den leckersten Sachen voll. Und wahrscheinlich amüsierten sie sich köstlich bei dem Gedanken, dass er hier saß und diese Instantnudeln aß. Dafür würden sie büßen. Das schrie geradezu nach Rache. Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber sie würde grausam sein.

**Mittwoch, 19. Juli 2071, 12:47 Uhr, eine Bar auf Taujina:**

Sie saßen an der Bar und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Der Barkeeper hatte sich zu den anderen Typen gesellt, ließ Faye und Spike aber nicht aus den Augen. Vermutlich hatte er Angst, dass sie ihn beklauen würden. Als ob es in dieser abgewrackten Hütte etwas wertvolles gab. Spike aß ein paar Erdnüsse, die auf in einer kleinen Schüssel auf dem Tresen standen. Dem Geschmack nach zu urteilen waren sie schon Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate, alt. Aber es war besser als nichts. Faye hatte die Halbglatze gefragt, ob es in diesem Schuppen auch etwas zu essen gab. Der Typ hatte sie nur entgeistert angesehen und sie gefragt, ob das hier ein Restaurant oder eine Bar war. Alles was sie hatten waren also diese ranzigen Erdnüsse. Spike war zufrieden damit, Faye hatte jedoch dankend abgelehnt, als er ihr die Schale anbot. „Wer weiß, wer da schon alles seine Finger drin hatte..", lautete ihr Kommentar. Seiner Meinung nach machte sie sich zu viele Gedanken. Immerhin blieb dann mehr für ihn übrig.

Plötzlich stand Faye auf. Spike sah verwundert zu ihr auf. Sie sah ihn peinlich berührt an und meinte dann kaum hörbar: „Ich muss mal auf's Klo..." Spike zuckte mit den Schultern und wand sich dann wieder seinen Erdnüssen zu. „Dann geh doch." – „WIE DENN DU VOLLIDIOT, ICH KANN NIRGENDWO ALLEINE HINGEHEN!!!" Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob dieser Mann wirklich so begriffstutzig war oder ob es einfach nur seine Masche war. Er seufzte und rief dann den Barkeeper. „He Maestro! Wo ist denn hier das Scheisshaus?!", rief er durch den ganzen Raum. Und Faye wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Der Barkeeper grinste hämisch und zeigte auf das andere Ende der Bar. „Da hinten rechts.", antwortete er. „Es gibt übrigens nur eins für Männer." Plötzlich richteten sich alle Blicke auf Faye. Diese verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und zog Spike dann hinter sich her auf's Klo.

„Gott ist das widerlich..", würgte Faye regelrecht als sie in die einzige vorhandene Kabine trat. Spike hatte sich vor die Tür gelehnt und den Arm zwischen den Türspalt gesteckt, damit Faye wenigstens das Klo erreichen konnte. „Von Hygiene hat dieser Typ anscheinend noch nie was gehört.." – „Laber nicht so viel rum, sondern mach hinne..", seufzte Spike. Er kramte mit seiner rechten Hand in seiner Jackentasche und fand die Zigarette wieder. Wenn es in dieser Bar schon kein Telefon und kein Essen gab, dann konnte er wenigstens nach Feuer fragen und endlich eine rauchen. „Kannst du mal aufhören mich zu hetzen? Du weißt auch nicht, wie sich ein Gentlemen vor einer Dame verhält, was?", motzte Faye. „Doch weiß ich schon. Und wenn ich mal eine Dame sehe, werde ich mich auch so verhalten.", lachte Spike. „Arschloch...", murmelte Faye während sie ihr Geschäft erledigte und dabei versuchte die verdreckte Klobrille möglichst nicht zu berühren. Zu ihrem – wenn man es denn wirklich so nennen wollte – Glück gab es wenigstens noch ein paar Streifen Klopapier.

„Sag mal, was dauert denn da so lange?! Bist du eingeschlafen oder was ist los?", fragte Spike gernervt und wollte gerade seinen Kopf durch die Tür stecken, als Faye mit einem Ruck an der Kette zog. Damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet und knallte deswegen mit voller Wucht gegen den Türrahmen. „SAG MAL, SPINNST DU?! WILLST DU MIR DIE NASE BRECHEN?!?!", brüllte er und hielt sich selbige mit der rechten Hand. Blut floss durch seine Finger und er hätte schwören können, wenn er eine Waffe gehabt hätte, dann hätte er sie auf der Stelle erschossen. „Selber Schuld..", grummelte Faye nur und ging ohne ihn weiter zu beachten zum Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Da aus dem Wasserhahn allerdings nur eine dunkle Brühe kam, verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder.

Sie verließen die Toiletten und setzten sich wieder an die Bar. Spike bestellte sich noch ein Bier und stopfte dann weiter Erdnüsse in sich hinein. „Was machen wir jetzt, wenn das Telefon nicht funktioniert?", fragte Faye und es überraschte sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht, dass Spike nur mit den Schultern zuckte und nichts sagte.

„Hallo Süße.." Eine tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein großer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haare und ebenso düsteren Klamotten stand vor ihr. Seine Arme waren mit Tattoos übersäht. Sie sah sich in der Bar um und stellte fest, dass es die gleiche Person war, die von Anfang an teilnahmslos in der Ecke gesessen hatte. Er grinste sie an und setzte sich dann auf den Hocker neben ihr. „Was willst du?", fragte sie genervt. „Ich hab gehört, dass ihr auf der Suche nach 'nem Telefon seid. Weißt du, ich hab da draußen einen riesigen Gleiter stehen. Da ist auch ein nagelneuer Kommunikator drin, der funktioniert einwandfrei." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und meinte dann zuckersüß: „Na dann ist es doch auch sicher kein Problem, wenn wir ihn mal kurz benutzen?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nun mal nicht so schnell, Süße...", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie, „Weißt du, heutzutage ist nichts umsonst. Ich wäre aber bereit euch den Anruf zu überlassen, wenn du dafür ein bisschen nett zu mir bist." Er ließ seine Hand ihren Oberschenkel hinaufgleiten.

In diesem Moment stand Spike abrupt auf und zog dadurch Faye mit von dem Hocker. „Wir gehen", meinte er nur und verließ die Bar. Der Typ fluchte und warf ihm noch ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf, auf die er jedoch nicht reagierte.

Sie liefen wieder durch den heißen Sand. Die Sonne stand nun am höchsten und es waren gefühlte zweihundert Grad. Jedes Brathähnchen hätte sich hier pudelwohl gefühlt. Nur leider waren sie keine Brathähnchen. Seit sie die Bar verlassen hatten, hatten sie kein Wort gesprochen, was Faye stark wunderte. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er irgendeinen dummen Spruch machen würde. Irgendetwas über ihre Kleidung, aber er sagte nichts. Sie gab zu, dass ihr der Vorfall in der Bar unangenehm war. Zwar wusste sie oft, wie sie ihre weibliche Reize – die sie definitiv besaß – zu ihrem Gunsten einsetzen konnte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie es besonders gerne tat. Es war so schon schwer sich als Kopfgeldjäger durchzuschlagen. Und als Frau war es noch schwerer.

Die Kerle dachten immer sie konnten alles mit ihr machen, aber da täuschten sie sich gewaltig. Meistens wusste sie wie sie mit solchen Typen umzugehen hatte, doch manchmal, da fühlte sie sich schwach und hilflos, auch wenn sie das natürlich nie zugeben würde. Es war ihr sehr recht gewesen, dass Spike in diesem Moment entschieden hatte, die Bar zu verlassen. Sie fragte sich, ob es Zufall war oder ob er bemerkte hatte, dass der Typ anfing sie begrabschen und deshalb aufgestanden war. Sie sah zu ihm herüber. Sie kannte keinen Menschen der so schwer einzuschätzen war wie Spike Spiegel. Er redete meistens nicht viel und oft wirkte er vollkommen teilnahmslos. Das machte ihn auf irgendeineweise geheimnisvoll. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie sich bei ihm für die Aktion in der Bar bedanken sollte, verwarf diese Idee jedoch schnell wieder. Er hatte es bestimmt nicht getan, um ihr zu helfen. Dazu bedeutete sie ihm viel zu wenig.

Spike schien zu bemerken, dass sie in Gedanken war. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, worüber sie nachdachte. „Ich steh nicht auf Dreier", sagte er. Da sie so sehr in Gedanken versunken war, verstand sie nicht was er meinte. „Wovon redest du?", fragte sie deshalb. Er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Mir egal mit was für Typen du dich abgibst, aber solange wir mit diesem Ding hier aneinandergekettet sind: Vergiss es!" Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn einen Moment entgeistert an. Dann ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr Kopf wurde knallrot und sie fing an zu Schreien. „WAS? SAG MAL GEHT'S NOCH?! GLAUBST DU ETWA ICH WÄRE MIT DIESEM WICHSER MITGEGANGEN??! FÜR WIE BILLIG HÄLST DU MICH EIGENTLICH?!?!" Er seufzte und überlegte einen Augenblick. „Willst du darauf 'ne ehrliche Antwort?", fragte er dann und bereute es ihm nächsten Moment wieder, denn sie schrie weiter. „ICH FASS ES NICHT!! DU BIST SO EIN VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH SPIKE! UND ICH ÜBERLEGE AUCH NOCH OB ICH MICH NICHT BEI DIR BEDANKEN SOLL! ARGH!! ICH...ICH KÖNNTE DICH...ARGH!!!" Sie ließ noch einen spitzen Schrei los, dann stapfte sie mit hochroten Kopf weiter durch den Sand.

Wieder vergingen einige Stunden ohne dass sich die Landschaft in irgendeiner Weise veränderte. Sand, Sand und nichts als Sand. „Wir hätten in der Bar nach einem Werkzeug fragen sollen mit dem wir uns von dieser Kette hätten lösen können...", stellte Spike irgendwann fest und durchbrach dadurch die Stille. Faye reagierte nicht darauf. Offenbar hatte sie nach ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung entschieden ihn zu ignorieren. Er sah zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie ziemlich erschöpft aussah. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr riesige Schweißperlen von der Stirn tropften, war sie blasser als sonst. Als er darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass sie schon seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen hatte. Kein Wunder also, dass sie krank aussah. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Surren. Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich um.

Ein Gleiter taucht hinter ihnen auf und kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Einen Moment hatten sie die Hoffnung, dass das Rettung bedeutete. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit mussten sie feststellen, dass das Schiff ziemlich tief flog. Und das es die Geschwindkeit nicht minderte.

„RUNTER!!", schrie Spike und schmiss sich und Faye auf den heißen Sand. Der Gleiter flog knapp über ihren Köpfen hinweg. Faye konnte noch einen Blick auf den Piloten werfen. Sie erkannte das breite Grinsen und die fettigen schwarzen Haares des Kerls aus der Bar. Sie sprang auf, die Hand zur Faust geballt und brüllte. „SO EIN VERFLUCHTER WICHSER!! WILL DER UNS UMBRINGEN ODER WAS!?!" Sie ließ noch eine ganze Tirade von Beschimpfungen los, während Spike sich entspannt den Sand von der Hose klopfte. Unglücklicherweise schien er genau mit diesem Verhalten Fayes Ärger auf sich zu ziehen. Ihr zorniger Blick traf ihn und sie fragte: „Wie kannst du eigentlich so ruhig bleiben?! Dieser Kerl hätte uns fast einen Kopf kürzer gemacht!! Ist dir das vollkommen egal?!" Spike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso soll ich mich aufregen? Der Typ ist es eh nicht wert.", war seine kurze Antwort. Sie sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an, dann grummelte sie etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Vermutlich war ihr klar geworden, dass sie soeben ihr Schweigegelübde ihm gegenüber gebrochen hatte und war sauer auf sich selbst.

Die Sonne war fast vollständig untergegangen, als sich Spike plötzlich auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Was ist los?", fragte Faye und sah ihn verwirrt an. Er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Was denkst du denn? Es ist gleich dunkel, da hat es keinen Sinn weiterzugehen. Wir bleiben hier." Ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Du willst die Nacht hier draußen verbringen?!" Innerlich schickte Spike ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Konnte diese Frau auch mal mit ihm reden ohne zu schreien? Und konnte sie auch irgendwann mal etwas anderes tun als dumme Fragen zu stellen? Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben ihm auf den Sand fallen. Wenigstens war es jetzt nicht mehr so warm.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Ist doch gar nicht so übel.", fing Spike irgendwann an, „Strand, Sonnenschein den ganzen Tag und sternenklarer Himmel. Vier Sterne Urlaub würde ich sagen." Faye lachte gehässig. „Oh ja, ganz toll. Und so abwechslungsreich: Sand, Sand und noch mehr Sand. Vor allem an Stellen, wo keiner hingehört..." Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie nur, doch Spike hörte ihn trotzdem. Er grinste. Kurze Zeit später schliefen sie ein.

**Donnerstag, 20. Juli 2071, 10:05 Uhr, Bebop:**

„Tut leid, Jet, aber ich kann dir leider nicht helfen." Der Polizist sah seinen alten Freund durch das Bildtelefon mitleidig an. Jet saß mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und nickte nur. Nachdem er heute Morgen festgestellt hatte, dass von Spike und Faye immer noch jede Spur fehlte, kam ihm so langsam der Gedanke, dass ihnen vielleicht etwas passiert sein konnte. Also hatte er beschlossen seinen Freund bei der ISSP anzurufen und ihn zu fragen, ob er irgendetwas wusste. Leider Fehlanzeige. „Können deine Jungs wenigstens die Augen offen halten?", fragte er. Der Polizist nickte. „Klar, kein Problem. Oh wart mal 'nen Moment." Er nahm einen Zettel entgegen, den ihm jemand gab der nicht im Bild war. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf, dann wandte er sich wieder Jet zu. „Wir haben eine Swordfish II gefunden, Farbe rot. Keine Spur vom Besitzer, aber das ist doch Spike's Schiff,oder?" Nun wurde Jet hellhörig. „Wo?" – „Auf dem Mars.", lautete die Antwort. „Ich geb dir die Koodinaten."

**Donnerstag, 20. Juli 2071, 10:28 Uhr, die Wüste auf Taujina:**

Ihre Hoffnung, dass an diesem Tag aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund die Sonne ihren Dienst versagte, wurde erschlagen, als sie am frühen Morgen die Augen öffneten und von selbiger strahlend angelächelt wurden. Auch der Gedanke, dass die ganzen Ereignisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nur ein böser Traum waren löste sich schlagartig in Luft auf, als sich Spike und Faye in die Augen sahen. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als weiter durch die Wüste zu laufen und zu hoffen, dann sie endlich ein Telefon oder ähnliches fanden oder das Jet endlich kommen würde, um sie aus diesem Wahnsinn zu befreien. Wenn er das überhaupt versuchen würde. Vielleicht hatte er noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die beiden verschwunden waren? Nein, unmöglich. Sie waren nun schon... ja, wie lange eigentlich? Sie hatten jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hatten eine Nacht in der Wüste verbracht, doch wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis sie an diesem Ort aufgewacht sind, wussten sie nicht. Eigentlich war es ja auch unwichtig. Tatsache war, dass sie immer noch planlos durch die Wüste liefen und weder etwas zu essen noch etwas zu trinken hatten.

Die Nacht war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Beide waren zwar schnell eingeschlafen, aber sobald sich jemand auch nur ansatzweise zu drehen versuchte, wurde der andere wach. Und das Bedürfnis hatte man auf dem Sand häufig. Sogar Spike, der sich eigentlich von nichts davon abhielten ließ zu schlafen, hatte seine Probleme. Zugegeben, eigentlich war das Fayes Schuld. Sie war nämlich diejenige die ein riesiges Problem damit hatte, auf dem Sand zu schlafen und sich pausenlos drehen musste. Begleitet von ein paar geflüsterten Schimpftiraden. Wenn sie mit dem Flüstern versucht hatte, auf Spike Rücksicht zu nehmen – was seiner Meinung nach unmöglich der Fall sein konnte – dann war ihr das allerdings nicht gelungen.

Also schlurften sie nun beide, totmüde und immer wieder herzhaft gähnend, weiter. Faye war so erschöpft, dass sie es kaum schaffte, die Füße anständig hochzuheben. Ihr Schuhe waren voller Sand, der sie an den Füßen kitzelte. Am liebsten hätte sie sie ausgezogen und wäre barfuß gelaufen, aber dafür war der Sand einfach zu heiß. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es keine zwei Minuten aushalten. Sie seufzte einmal genervt. Es war wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Mittag und sie schwitzte dennoch schon wieder wie verrückt.

Sie sah zu Spike der neben ihr lief und es wunderte sie nicht, dass er immer noch seine Jacke anhatte. Ob er überhaupt ein Mensch war? Reine Kopfsache, hatte er gesagt. Fragt sich nur wie er das gemeint hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie versuchen an etwas anderes als an die Hitze zu denken. Gut... Sie dachte an Eis. Wie angenehm musste es jetzt sein, wenn sie eingefroren wäre. Sie verschob den Gedanken daran wieder, weil er sie unweigerlich wieder an ihre vielen Schulden und ihre verlorene Vergangenheit erinnerte und das waren Dinge, mit denen sie sich so wenig Zeit wie möglich befassen wollte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten weiter, um Klimaanlagen, Wasser... Ein kühles Glas Wasser, das wäre jetzt genau das richtige. Sie spürte ihre trockene Kehle und hätte im nächsten Moment am liebsten Geschrien. Spike war doch ein Vollidiot. Diese ganze Nachdenkerei machten sie nur noch durstiger und brachte sie noch mehr zum Schwitzen als es ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Sie beschloss damit, mit dieser Gedankenspielerei aufzuhören und starrte wieder in den Horizont. War da vorne nicht etwas? Sie blinzelte noch einmal, dann war sie sich sicher, dass dort hinten defintiv etwas oder jemand stand. „Da!", rief sie und zeigte Spike was sie meinte.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor einer schäbigen Holzhütte. Sie öffneten die Tür und traten ein. Was sie sahen überraschte sie keineswegs. Mehrere Deckenventilatoren sorgten für Abkühlung. An einem Tisch saßen drei alte Männer und spielten Karten. Zwei weitere saßen an der Bar. Der Barkeeper trocknete gerade ein paar Gläser ab. Zu Fayes Leidwesen musste sie feststellen, dass der Tisch in der Ecke ebenfalls von einer dunklen Gestalt besetzt war. Sie setzten sich wieder an den Tresen und bestellten etwas zu trinken. Doch selbst, wenn sie sich so sehr ein paar kalte Getränke gewünscht hatte, konnte ihr Frust damit nicht gestoppt werden. Sie waren die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen. Der Barkeeper grinste, als er ihnen die Getränke brachte. „Lange nicht gesehen.", lachte er. Wieso hatte der Kerl so gute Laune? Am liebsten hätte Spike ihm die Nase gebrochen, doch er war zu frustriert um sich über den Tresen zu beugen und das Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Telefon?", fragte er stattdessen. Der Barkeeper schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „War ja klar..." Spike seufzte. „Wie sieht's mit Nüssen aus?" Er deutete auf die leere Schale, die immer noch am selben Platz stand. Fünf Minuten später war sie aufgefüllt, allerdings waren die Nüsse genauso ranzig wie am Vortag. Immerhin konnte er sogar Faye davon überzeugen, ein paar von ihnen zu essen. „Zwar kein gebratenes Schweinefleisch aber besser als nichts", hatte er gesagt, sie hatte nur matt gelächelt und ein handvoll genommen.

In dem diffusen Licht der Bar, sah sie noch kränker aus, als ohnehin schon. Plötzlich stand Spike auf und sah Faye erwartungsvoll an. „Was?", fragte sie. „Ich muss auf's Klo.", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger. Faye seufzte, dann stand sie auf und sie gingen gemeinsam zur Toilette. Es überraschte sie nur kurz, dass an der einzigen Kabinentür ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Out of order" hing. Also blieb Spike nichts anderes übrig als die Pissoirs zu benutzen. Bevor er das allerdings tun konnte, stellte Faye noch klar, dass er bloß aufpassen sollte, was er mit der angeketteten Hand anstellte. Er wollte gerade loslegen, als sich die Tür öffnete und die zwei Typen vom Tresen hereinkamen. Sie lachten und grinsten Faye an, die sich mit dem Rücken zu Spike gestellt hatte. „Na super...", seufzte sie und beobachtete, wie sich die Männer an die anderen Pissoirs stellten. Keine zwei Sekunden später ging die Tür erneut auf.

Faye erkannte zunächst den mit Tattoos übersähten Arm, dann sah sie den dazugehörigen Kerl mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren. Er schlurfte in den Raum und ging direkt auf Faye zu. Ihre Augen hatten sich zu schlitzen verengt und sie sah ihn böse an. Er grinste. „Tut mir leid, Süße, aber ich muss mal da ran." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Pissoir vor dem sie stand und fing an seine Hose zu öffnen. Faye sprang zur Seite und zog damit unweigerlich auch Spike herum. Dieser war allerdings noch nicht mit seinem Geschäft fertig. Sehr zum Leidwesen des Machos, der nun die volle Ladung abbekam. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Faye starrte geschockt auf den mit Urin bespritzten Typen, der wiederrum starrte entgeistert Spike an. Dann verzog sich so langsam sein Gesichtsausdruck und er lief knallrot an. „Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte Faye. „Abbhauen!", rief Spike und konnte gerade noch der Faust seines Gegenübers ausweichen. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie aus dem Klo. Im Vorbeilaufen war Spike noch ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen, um die Getränke zu bezahlen, dann verließen sie das Lokal.

**Donnerstag, 20. Juli 2071, 12:00 Uhr, Bebop:**

Die Luke schloss sich und die Swordfish war wieder an Bord der Bebop. Eine Stunde nachdem sein Freund von der ISSP ihm die Koordinaten gegeben hatte, konnte er ihm auch sagen wo sich Fayes Gleiter befand. Er stand gar nicht weit von hier. Aber natürlich gab es auch von Faye keine Spur. „Jeeeeeeet? Wo sind Spike und Faye?", fragte Ed und tänzelte um ihn herum. Sie machte seit zehn Minuten nichts anderes und so langsam riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. „Ich hab keine Ahnung.", antwortete er, schon zum – gefühlten – hundertsten Mal. „Wo sind Jet und Faye, wo sind Jet und Faye??", sang sie jetzt und drehte sich dabei mit Ein im Kreis. Jets Mundwinkel zuckten nervös. „SCHLUSS JETZT!!", brüllte er schließlich und Ed hörte schlagartig auf. „Wir holen jetzt Fayes Schiff...", erklärte Jet und bereute es im nächsten Moment wieder. Denn kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, sang und tanzte Ed weiter. „Wir holen jetzt Fayes Schiff, wir holen jetzt Fayes Schiff..." Er war heilfroh, wenn der Rotschopf wieder Spike und Faye auf die Nerven gehen konnte.

**Donnerstag, 20. Juli 2071, 12:32 Uhr, die Wüste auf Taujina:**

Ein Wettrennen in der Wüste war alles andere als erholsam. Immerhin hatten sie Glück gehabt und der Typ aus der Bar hatte sie nicht verfolgt. Es bestand natürlich noch die Möglichkeit, dass er wieder versuchte sie mit seinem Gleiter zu erwischen, doch darüber konnten sie sich noch Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Nun taten sie das, worin sie inzwischen schon geübt waren: ziellos durch die Wüste laufen.

„Und wieder haben wir vergessen nach einer Säge zu fragen..", stellte Spike trocken fest. Vergessen war vielleicht eher das falsche Wort. Eher fehlte die Zeit. Trotzdem: So langsam konnte man den Eindruck haben, dass sie im Unterbewusstsein nichts dagegen hatten aneinandergekettet zu sein. Natürlich war das Schwachsinn. Niemand wollte an jemand gefesselt sein. Und schon gar nicht an so jemanden wie Faye beziehungsweise an Spike, wenn man es aus Fayes Sicht sah.

Die Sonne schien weiter auf sie herab und Faye warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick gen Himmel, doch nicht ein Wölkchen machte sich dort breit. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die klitschnasse Stirn. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und es war nicht nur die Hitze, die sie wahnsinnig machte. Die Stille störte sie fast genauso. Doch mit Spike ein Gespräch anzufangen war alles andere als einfach. Zum einen weil er sich anscheinend immer von ihr gestört fühlte, wenn sie redete und zum anderen weil er meistens eh nur mit den Schultern zuckte und nicht wirklich versuchte ein Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Also musste sie sich selbst irgendwie ablenken. Also ging sie in Gedanken die vielen Filme, die sie in der letzten Woche im Fernsehen gesehen hatte nocheinmal durch.

Was Faye nicht wusste war, dass es Spike im Grunde genauso ging. Er kam zwar besser mit der Hitze zurecht, in dem er einfach nicht daran dachte, aber die Stille machte auch ihn wahnsinnig. Er erwischte sich immer öfter dabei wie er anfing irgendwelche Werbejingles zu summen. Anscheinend hatte er die letzte Woche echt zu viel vor dem Fernseher gesessen. Er sah zu Faye. Sie schien in Gedanken versunken. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht, dass sie etwas sagen würde. Als er sich über die Bedeutung dieser Gedanken im Klaren wurde, wusste er, dass er definitiv schon zu lange in der Sonne war. Wahrscheinlich würde er es im nächsten Moment bereuen, aber er fragte sie: „Wie war überhaupt deine Suche nach diesem Johnny?"

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten sie damit sich zu erzählen wie sie von den zwei Kleingaunern überwältigt wurden. Zumindest soweit wie sie wussten was passiert war. „Eine Katze?!", prustete Faye los, als Spike mit seiner Geschichte fertig war. „JA! Eine verfluchte Katze!!" Faye hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Das ist echt peinlich. Und ich dachte, ich hätte mich dämlich angestellt, aber das ist echt das Beste was ich je gehört habe!" Spike war beleidigt. „Jaja, mach dich nur über mich lustig. Aber ich hab dir schon oft genug den Arsch gerettet, vergiss das nicht!" Ihr Lachen verstummte schlagartig. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber er hatte recht. „Trotzdem: Ich hab mich nie von einer Katze überwältigen lassen!"

„Ich hab mich nicht von einer Katze überwältigen lassen, ich hab mich von einer Katze ablenken lassen!!" Er seufzte. „Naja, so groß ist der Unterschied da nun auch nicht!", grinste Faye. Sie trotteten weiter durch den Sand, bis Spike irgendwann sagte: „Eigentlich haben wir für die Aktion beide 'nen Orden verdient. Sich angekettet in der Wüste aussetzen lassen. Das hat vor uns bestimmt noch keiner geschafft." Sie fingen beide an zu lachen ohne zu wissen, was daran eigentlich lustig war.

Ein bekanntes Geräusch unterbrach die harmonische Stimmung. „Der Gleiter?", fragte Faye und Spike nickte. Dieser Kerl gab echt nie auf. Und dieses Mal hatte er sogar einen noch besseren Grund sauer zu sein. Ob er es wieder mit einem waghalsigen Manöver belassen würde oder erst aufhören würde, wenn er die beiden zu Frikasse verarbeitet hatte, war schwer einzuschätzen. Allerdings hatte Spike nicht sonderlich viel Lust, auf die Antwort zu warten. Sie mussten sich irgendwo verstecken. Aber wo? Hier gab es ja nichts außer Sand. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, kam ihm die Idee. Er schmiss sich auf die Knie und fing an ein Loch zu buddeln, was sich allerdings als sehr schwierig herausstellte, da er mit einer Hand immer noch an Faye gekettet war und diese im ersten Moment nicht verstand was er vorhatte. Als sie eine kleine Kuhle ausgehoben hatten, legten sie sich hinein und versuchten noch etwas Sand über sich zu schütten. Den Rest würde hoffentlich der durch den Gleiter heraufgewirbelte Sand übernehmen. Kaum hatten sie sich in ihr Versteck gelegt da tauchte besagte Maschine auch schon hinter ihnen auf. Er flog dieses Mal noch tiefer und wie erwartet entstand dadurch ein kleiner Sandsturm. Zu ihrem Glück wurden sie dadurch nur mit noch mehr Sand bedeckt und nicht davon aufgedeckt. Das Surren wurde leiser und leiser und dann war der Gleiter mitsamt seines schmierigen Pilotens verschwunden.

Sie befreiten sich aus ihrem Sandgrab und spuckten so gut es ging den Sand aus, der den Weg in ihre Münder gefunden hatte. Trotzdem würden sie noch lange Zeit das Knirschen zwischen ihren Zähnen spüren können. Verwundert sah Spike zu Faye. Sie sagte kein Wort. Eigentlich hatte er mit einem ihrer Wutausbrüche gerechnet, doch sie blieb still. Als er sie darauf ansprach zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Der Kerl ist es doch nicht wert, oder?"

Erst als sie sich am Abend wieder auf den Boden fallen ließen und Faye nicht einen Moment protestierte, dass sie die Nacht wieder im Freien verbringen mussten, wurde Spike klar, wie schlecht es ihr inzwischen gehen musste. Sie fiel sofort in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Spike beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, bevor er selbst einschlief. Er wachte allerdings schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf, da sich Faye noch mehr drehte als in der Nacht davor. Er konnte im Dunkeln nicht allzu viel erkennen, doch ihr Gesicht schien einen angestrengten Ausdruck angenommen zu haben. Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und überlegte, wie sie am Morgen von dieser Wüste wegkamen. Leider fiel ihm keine Lösung ein und so blieb ihre einzige Hoffnung wohl, dass Jet sie irgendwann fand. Und dass dieses irgendwann sehr bald sein würde.

**Freitag 21. Juli 2071, 9:12 Uhr, Mars:**

Jet nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Kaffee, den er sich bestellt hatte, legte dann ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und verließ das Café. Eines war inzwischen sicher: Wo auch immer sich Spike und Faye befanden, sie waren nicht mehr auf dem Mars. Sie hatten inzwischen den ganzen Planeten abgesucht. Keine Spur von den beiden. Immerhin hatte er von einer Frau und ihrem kleinen Sohn erfahren, dass sie Spike am Dienstagabend an einem Tacostand gesehen hatten, wie er sich mit einem anderen Mann unterhalten hatte. Die Beschreibung passte auf Gary Xidorn. Wenigstens ein kleiner Erfolg. Er entschied zurück zur Bebop zu gehen und auf Ed zu warten. Sie war mit Ein unterwegs und vielleicht hatten sie Glück und Ein hatte ihre Fährte aufnehmen zu können. Jet hatte gerade erst die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als ihm Ed und Ein schon entgegenkamen. Ein bellte und Ed sah beim Laufen auf dem Boden und bemerkte Jet deswegen nicht. Sie lief ihm direkt in die Arme.

„Sagt mal, was ist denn mit euch los?" Ed grinste nur und Ein bellte ihn an. „Irgendeine Spur von Spike und Faye?", fragte er deshalb. „Neeeeeein!", seufzte der Rotschopf. „Keine Spur von Spike und Faye..." Jet seufzte. Also mussten sie woanders weitersuchen. Fragte sich nur wo. „Wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen...", grummelte er, während sie sich auf dem Weg zur Bebop machten.

**Freitag 21. Juli 2071, 10:00 Uhr, die Wüste auf Taujina:**

Wenn Spike Faye ansah, war „leichenblass" die einzige Beschreibung, die ihm einfiel. Sie sah von Minute zu Minute schlimmer aus. Zum Glück war er dieses Mal so schlau, es ihr nicht zu sagen. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Immerhin waren sie aneinandergekettet und wenn sie nicht mehr weitergehen konnte, dann würde auch er festsitzen. Und dann wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwann von diesem verfluchten Planeten herunterzukommen noch geringer als sie ohnehin schon war. Wie auf's Stichwort spürte er plötzlich eine starken Ruck an seinem linken Arm und ein dumpfes Geräusch.

Er erkannte das Problem sofort: Faye lag bauchlängs im Sand und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er hockte sich neben sie und tickte sie an. „Faye.." Keine Reaktion. „FAYE!" Nichts. Er seufzte. Er sah sich um, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum er es tat. Immerhin würde sich die Wüste innerhalb weniger Minuten nicht in eine zivilisierte Großstadt verwandelt haben. Er sah wieder zu der Frau die vor ihm lag. „Weißt du, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund gibt, warum ich dich nicht einfach hier liegen lassen sollte?" Er hob seinen linken Arm und sah auf die Kette. „Wie gesagt: eigentlich..." Mühsam drehte er sie auf den Rücken und legte dann seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie war brütendheiß. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel Lust, einfach nur hier rumzusitzen und sich von der Sonne braten zu lassen.

Spike zog seine Jacke aus, was durch die Kette natürlich erschwert wurde. Also musste er den Stoff am linken Ärmel zerreissen. Das würde Faye bezahlen müssen. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er die letzten Tage geschwitzt hatte. Angewidert verzog er bei dem Gestank sein Gesicht, dann sah er zu Faye. „Tja, selber Schuld...", murmelte er, als er seine Jacke über ihren Kopf warf, um sie so vor der Sonne zu schützen. Jetzt musste er nur noch überlegen wie sie weitergehen konnten. Er würde sie wohl tragen müssen. Aber wie? Es gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig, sie auf seinen Rücken zu hieven ohne sich selbst oder Faye die Arme zu brechen oder irgendwelche Gelenke auszukugeln.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er es jedoch tatsächlich geschafft und er konnte seinen Gang fortsetzen. Wobei Gang das falsche Wort war. Das ganze glich eher einem Schlurfen, denn obwohl Faye ziemlich schlank war, hatte Spike das Gefühl, als würde er von ihrem Gewicht erdrückt werden. Er spürte wie ihm einige Schweißperlen das Gesicht herunterkliefen und dann von seinem Kinn tropften. Was die Sonne in mehreren Tagen nicht geschafft hatte, schaffte Faye innerhalb von Sekunden. „Na warte...", grummelte er vor sich hin. Dafür war sie ihm wirklich einiges schuldig.

Ein angenehm kühler Windhauch umstreifte sein schweißnasses Gesicht. Es war plötzlich so einfach durch den Sand zu gehen, er hatte das Gefühl als würde er schweben. Er ging über einen kleinen Hügel und vor ihm breitete sich ein riesiges Meer aus. Schnellen Schrittes rannte er auf das Wasser zu, blieb jedoch kurz davor stehen. Wieso hatten sie dieses Meer nicht vorher schon gefunden? Plötzlich sprang jemand direkt vor ihm aus dem Wasser heraus und spritze ihn nass. „Worauf wartest du noch? Es ist herrlich!!" Faye stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Sie trug einen knappen rot-weißen Bikini und ihre Haut war mit lauter kleinen Wasserperlen benetzt. Er sah sie ratlos an und warf dann ein Blick auf sein Handgelenk. Keine Kette. Hatte er sich die ganze Sache nur eingebildet?

„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Faye ungeduldig. Als er wieder nicht antwortete, griff sie seinen Arm und zog ihn zu sich ins Wasser. Seine nassen Klamotten klebten schwer an seinem Körper, doch er musste zugeben, dass er sich wahnsinnig erfrischt fühlte. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, um diese Erfrischung zu genießen und öffnete sie erst wieder als er merkte, dass Faye seinen Arm losgelassen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an, dann schwamm sie um ihn herum und stützte sich auch seinen Schultern ab. Sie legte ihr ganzes Gewicht auf seine Schultern und er hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten. „Faye, was..." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil sie seinen Kopf unter die Wasseroberfläche drückte. Panik kam in ihm auf und er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch sie war viel zu stark für ihn. Er schaffte es nicht sich von ihrem Griff zu lösen und wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen. Sein Hals schmerzte und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nach Luft zu schnappen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ging von seinem Herzen aus, denn es pochte wie wild. Noch ein letztes Mal versuchte er sich gegen Faye zu drücken und aufzutauchen, doch es war zwecklos. Dann ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.

Spike spürte wie sein Gesicht brannte und sich anfühlte, als hätte es jemand als Nadelkissen missbraucht. Zwischen seinen Zähnen knirschte der Sand und eine ungeheure Last ruhte auf seinem Rücken und drückte ihn in den Sand. Er hielt einen Moment die Luft an und drückte sich dann mit voller Wucht nach oben. Mit einem dumpfen Knall fiel Faye von seinem Rücken auf den Sand und er setzte sich langsam auf. Er besah sich seinen linken Arm und entdeckte, dass sie immer noch aneinandergekettet waren. „Wäre auch zu schön gewesen...", dachte er im ersten Moment, doch dann stellte er fest, dass er in der Realität wenigstens noch am Leben war. Allerdings kam ihm das in diesem Augenblick nur wie ein schwacher Trost vor. Er griff nach seiner Jacke, die bei der Aktion von Fayes Kopf gerutscht war und kramte darin nach seiner Zigarette. Dann legte er die Jacke wieder über Faye und setzte sich mit der Zigarette im Mund im Schneidersitz neben sie.

Das Gefühl, dass sie übermannte als sie wieder zu sich kam, waren Kopfschmerzen gefolgt von Übelkeit. Irgendetwas stank hier ganz entsetzlich. Obwohl sie die letzten Tagen kaum etwas gegessen hatte, spürte sie wie sich ihr Mageninhalt auf den Weg nach oben machte. Sie schluckte einmal dann sprang sie hustend und nach Luft ringend auf und riss sich das Kleidungsstück über ihren Kopf herunter. Diese heftige Bewegung brachte ihren Kreislauf allerdings vollkommen durcheinander und im nächsten Moment drehte sich die Welt um sie herum nur. „SAG MAL WILLST MICH UMBRINGEN?!", schrie sieaufgebracht, als ihr Blick wieder klar wurde und sie erkannte, dass es sich um Spikes Jacke gehandelt hatte. Er saß neben ihr und kaute auf einer verbogenen Zigarette herum. Als sie ihn genauer betrachtete erkannte sie, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren und seine Augenbrauen nervös zuckten. „Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt. Er zeigte mit dem Finger die Richtung vor ihm und sie folgte ihm mit den Augen. „Nein..", flüsterte sie und schlug sich dann mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „NEIN!" Er nickte nur.

Der Barkeeper lachte, als er Spike und Faye durch die Tür kommen sah und stellte ihnen zwei Gläser Wasser und ein paar Nüsse auf den Tresen. Sie ließen sich auf die Barhocker fallen und Faye vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Spike warf dem Barkeeper einen Blick zu und fragte: „Telefon?" Schallendes Gelächter war die Antwort. Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser, warf sich eine Handvoll Nüsse in den Mund und legte seinen Kopf dann ebenfalls auf den Tresen.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und es traten drei weitere Personen ein, die Faye und Spike genauso wenig Beachtung schenkten, wie die beiden den Neuankömmlingen. Einer von ihnen war schlank und groß, trug verwaschene Jeans und hatte langes braunes Haar. Der andere war etwas dicker und hatte einen schwarzen Schnurbart. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner, dicker Mann mit einer dreckigen, ehemals weißen, Schürze. Er warf dem Barkeeper einen Blick zu, dieser nickte und verschwand dann in einem Hinterzimmer. Der Mann mit der Schürze deutete seinen beiden Handlangern an ihm zu folgen und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg in das andere Zimmer. Sie gingen an Spike und Faye vorbei, die immer noch erschöpft mit den Köpfen auf den Tresen lagen.

„Riechst du das auch?", fragte Faye und hob dabei ihren Kopf ein wenig. „Wasmeinstdu?", nuschelte Spike durch den Stoff seiner Jacke hindurch. „Na, riech doch mal!" Nun hob auch Spike endlich seinen Kopf an und nahm einen tiefen Zug durch die Nase. „Gebratenes Schweinefleisch?", fragte er überrascht und Faye nickte. Sie zeigte auf eine Tür, direkt vor ihnen, die nur angelehnt war. Leise schlichen sie sich um den Tresen herum und hörten schon vom weiten zwei Stimmen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. „Was soll das heißen, du willst mehr Anteile?", fragte der Koch aufgebracht. Der Barkeeper hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und nickte beharrlich. „Die ganze Sache wird mir langsam zu heiß. Entweder du zahlst mehr oder ich mache nicht mehr mit." – „Zu heiß?! Junge, du bist wohl zu lange in der Sonne gewesen! Du bist hier in der Wüste, Mann! Hier kommt kein Mensch vorbei!" Der Barkeeper ließ nicht locker. „Mehr Kohle oder ich mache gar nichts mehr!" Der Koch ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, dann warf er einen Blick über seine linke Schulter und seine beiden Handlanger traten vor.

„Johnny Blust!" – „Gary Xidorn!", kam es gleichzeitig von Faye und Spike. Allerdings waren sie dabei zu laut, denn auch die vier Männer in dem Hinterzimmer hatten sie gehört. Der Barkeeper öffnete die Tür und sah die beiden grimmig an. „WAS MACHEN DIE KOPFGELDJÄGER HIER, VERDAMMT?!", rief der dicke Mann aufgebracht. „Kopfgeldjäger?", fragte der Barkeeper verwirrt. Johnny Blust und Gary Xidorn warfen sich ein paar Blicke zu und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Du hattest gesagt wir sollten sie verschwinden lassen, Boss. Also haben wir sie hier ausgesetzt..." Der Angesprochene fassungslos. „SEID IHR NOCH GANZ DICHT?! IHR HABT DIE HIERHER GEBRACHT?!" Schuldbewusst starrten die beiden Kleingauner auf den Boden. „Wir wussten nicht, was wir sonst mit ihnen machen sollen.." Nun schaltete sich Spike ein: „Also, Leute... Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann schlage ich vor, wir vergessen die ganze Sache und gehen dann..." Faye nickte. Der Boss war von dieser Idee aber alles andere als begeistert. „Steht da nicht so blöd rum, ihr Idioten!", raunte er seine Handlanger an. „KNALLT SIE AB!!!"

Sofort hatten Gary Xidorn und Johnny Blust ihre Waffen – genauer gesagt, Fayes und Spikes Waffen – gezogen und grinsten die Kopfgeldjäger überlegen an. „Scheisse...", grummelte Spike und im letzten Moment schafften sie es, sich über den Tresen zu werfen, als die ersten Kugeln auf sie abgeschossen wurden. „Und was jetzt?!", fragte Faye. Spike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir improvisieren.." – „Ach ja, und wie?" Kaum hatte sie ihre Frage ausgesprochen tauchte Johnny Blusts Kopf über ihnen auf. „Na, Süße, alles klar?", fragte er und grinste Faye hämisch an. Plötzlich sprang Spike auf, griff nach dem Barhocker und zog ihn dem Mann über den Schädel. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen brach er zusammen und blieb mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tresen liegen. „So!", grinste Spike.

„Hab ich euch!", rief Gary Xidorn und sprang hinter dem Tresen hervor und richtete die Waffe auf Spike bis ihm etwas ihm Gesicht traf und er anfing nach hinten zu Taumeln. Faye hatte blitzschnell reagiert und die Schüssel mit den Nüssen auf ihn geworfen. Sie grinste Spike an. „War das richtig so?", fragte sie. Spike lächelte. „Wundervoll.." – „Vorsicht!", rief Faye, denn Gary Xidorn hatte sich wieder erholt und zielte mit der Waffe auf Spike. Ein Schuss ertönte, doch Spike hatte sich im letzten Moment ducken können. Dann zog er seinem Gegenüber die Beine weg, so dass dieser stürzte und Spike ihm in aller Ruhe die Waffe wegnehmen konnte. Faye hatte sich inzwischen ihre eigene von Johnny Blust wieder geholt. Sie warfen einen Blick auf den Koch und den Barkeeper, doch diese hatten sie bereits ergeben und hielten die Hände in die Luft.

„DAS WAR GROßARTIG!!", jubelte eine hohe Frauenstimme. Sie kam Spike und Faye sehr bekannt vor. Als sie sich umdrehten erkannten sie das Cowgirl Judy und ihren Partner Punch, die am Eingang der Bar standen. „Das passt super zu unserer Show, meinst du nicht?", grinste sie. Der Mann nickte. „Und wie, meine Liebe!" Er öffnete die Tür und rief ein paar Männern zu: „Hey Leute! Wir drehen gleich hier und jetzt, also kommt rein!" Die Blondine war inzwischen zu Faye und Spike gegangen, die sie immer noch entgeistert anstarrten. „Hallo, ich bin Judy!", stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte ihnen die Hände. „Ihr seid perfekt, um in unserer Kategorie „Anekdoten eines Kopfgeldjägers" aufzutreten! Das ist doch okay für euch, oder?" Sie zwinkerte Spike zu. „Ähm... nun ja, eigentlich..." – „SUPER! Unsere Show fängt gleich an!", unterbrach sie ihn, „Was für ein Glück, dass uns ausgerechnet hier der Sprit ausgegangen ist!" Dann lief sie zu den Kameramännern.

**Freitag, 21. Juli 2071, 17:45 Uhr, Bebop:**

Jet stand mit einer Schere in der Hand vor seinen Bonsais und sah sie kritisch an. „Noch ein letzter Schnitt...", murmelte er und setzte an, als er von einem Schrei Eds erschrocken wurde und ein viel zu großes Stück abschnitt. „Was zum Teufel... ED! WAS SOLL DIESE SCHREIEREI?!", brüllte er aufgebracht. „SPIKE UND FAYE SIND IM FEEEEERNSEEEEEHEEEEEN!", war die Antwort. „Was?" Verwirrt ging Jet ins Wohnzimmer. „Willst du mich verarschen? Wieso sollten Faye und Spike..." Er verstummte als er einen Blick auf das Fernsehgerät warf und seine beiden Partner erkannte.

„Heute haben wir in unserer Kategorie „Anekdoten eines Kopfgeldjägers" gleich zwei Leckerbissen!", verkündete Punch. „Richtig und zwar handelt es sich um den berühmten..", begann Judy und warf einen Blick zu dem braunhaarigen, der neben ihr saß. „Spike Spiegel...", grummelte er und starrte auf den Boden. „... und der einzigartigen..." – sie warf einen Blick zu Faye – „Faye Valentine...", flüsterte sie und starrte ebenfalls nach unten. „Dann erzählt doch mal, wie seid ihr hierhergekommen?" Faye warf Spike einen hilflosen Blick zu. Er seufzte und fing dann an. „Naja, das ist alles etwas doof gelaufen. Eigentlich wollten wir nur zwei Typen schnappen, aber dann sind wir hier in der Wüste aufgewacht und waren dummerweise auch noch aneinandergekettet..." Er hob seinen Arm etwas in die Höhe, so dass die Kamera die Kette einfangen konnte. „Ach so ein Scheiss! Jet, du siehst das doch bestimmt, oder?! Komm nach Taujina und hol uns ab, ich halt das hier nicht mehr aus!", rief er dann in die Kamera. „DU hälst das nicht mehr aus?!", ertönte nun Fayes Stimme. „Was meinst du wie es mir geht, die ganze Zeit an dich gekettet zu sein? Ich kann mir auch was besseres vorstellen!!!" –„Ach ja?! Wer musste dich denn vorhin durch die Wüste schleppen, weil du nicht mal so ein bisschen Sonne verträgst!" – „Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten mich zu tragen, Spike!" – „Und wie sollte ich sonst vorwärtskommen?!"

Ed starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Fernseher und Jet grinste. Punch und Judy versuchten sich irgendwie dazwischen zu schalten, doch sie wurden von den beiden Streithähnen nicht beachtet. „Was machen wir jetzt, Jet?", fragte Ed und drehte ihren Kopf auf die Seite. Der Mann lachte. „Wir fliegen nach Taujina und holen die beiden da raus.", antwortete er. „Aye, Aye!", rief Ed und salutierte.

**Freitag, 21. Juli 2071, 21:32 Uhr, vor dem Gebäude der ISSP, Mars:**

Jet trat aus der Schiebetür und ging die Treppenstufen des Gebäudes herunter. Unten warteten Spike und Faye auf ihn. „Was ist jetzt mit der Kohle?", fragte Faye als er bei ihnen angekommen war. Nachdem Jet auf Taujina gelandet war, hatte er sie zunächst von der lästigen Kette befreit. Der Armreif hatte eine hässliche helle Stelle hinterlassen, denn die viele Sonne der letzten Tage, hatte ihre Haut stark gebräunt. Dann hatten sie die gefesselten Johnny Blust, Gary Xidorn, den Koch und den Barkeeper in die Bebop gezerrt und bei der ISSP abgeliefert. Jet seufzte. „Dieser Koch hat hier ein Restaurant auf dem Mars, hat aber schon vor Jahren seine Zulassung verloren, weil er Gammelfleisch verarbeitet hat. Zusammen mit den beiden anderen hat er sich was dazu verdient, indem er mit Drogen gehandelt hat. Die Bar in Taujina diente als Zwischenlager." Spike verdrehte die Augen. „Wir wollen nicht deren Lebensgeschichte hören, wir wollen was von der Kohle sehen!", stöhnte er. „Tja, das ist das Problem. Es gibt keine Kohle."

„WAS?!", kam es von Spike und Faye wie aus einem Mund. „Die Typen wurden zwar gesucht, aber es war kein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt. Die Anzeige im Internet war veraltet und schon lange nicht mehr aktuell. Anscheinend hat Ed das übersehen." Faye knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Übersehen, ja?"

„Also war alles umsonst...", seufzte Spike. „Naja, umsonst würde ich nicht sagen..", grinste Jet. „Wie jetzt?" Fragend sahen Faye und Spike den ehemaligen Polizisten an. „Naja, euer Auftritt bei Big Shots hat immerhin ein bisschen was eingebracht.", erklärte er und wedelte mit ein paar Scheinen vor sich hin. „Na dann mal her mit der Kohle!" Fordernd hielt Spike ihm die Hand hin, um seinen Anteil abzukassieren. „Nichts ist. Das Geld behalte ich." Wie erwartet trafen in absolut ungläubige Blicke. „WAS?", schrie Faye. „Du spinnt ja!", kommentierte Spike. „Ach ja? Immerhin musste ich Taxi spielen und euch von Taujina abholen. Das hat den ganzen Treibstoff aufgebraucht, also steht mir das Geld ja wohl zu." Damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt, für Spike und Faye jedoch noch lange nicht. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu, dann stellten sie sich vor ihn und versperrten ihm so den Weg. Überrascht sah Jet seine beiden Partner an. Sie hatten ein hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Was wird das jetzt?", fragte er.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, das wir tagelang durch die Wüste laufen, uns den Arsch aufreißen, um diese Typen fertig zu machen, uns dann auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit blamieren und uns ohne einen einzigen Woolong zufrieden geben?" Mit diesen Worten riss Spike ihm das Geld aus der Hand. „HEY!" Ohne auf seinen Protest einzugehen, gingen Spike und Faye weiter die Straße entlang.

„So, und was machen wir jetzt damit?", fragte Spike. Faye lächelte. „Wie wäre es mit Essen gehen?" Er nickte. „Sehr gute Idee. Ich hab Lust auf gebratenes Schweinefleisch."

ENDE

_Kommi? _


End file.
